The Voyagers in - Japan
by RevvEmUp
Summary: Fifth installation of The Voyagers. The Voyagers travel to Japan, the land of the rising sun. There, they come under attack by rouge Autobots! What caused them to attack humans?
1. Chapter 1

The Voyagers were walking to the beach where humans first touched down to Ooo. "What do you think it is that Miss Campbell wanted to show us?" Elisa asked Finn. "I dunno, but it's gotta do something with water." Finn said. "Maybe it's a new-and-improved Gauntlet Dock!" Jake guessed excitedly. "I know that it's a project that she's been working on for a while." Chad said.

They get to the hill overlooking the beach, finding not only a dock, but a white battleship floating in the water. "Woah, that's a giant ship!" Finn observed. They walk to the dock and approach a single prototype Minervabot that Minerva was controlling. "Hello, Voyagers! Welcome to the Ursa Kildare" she greeted them. "What's with this ship, mom?" Finn asked her.

"I'm building this in case you need to carry a large amount of supplies or move things from one place or another without straining Springer too much." Minerva answered. "Do we really need a ship this big?" Simon wondered. "Potentially, yes." Minerva answered. "So, do we have another mission this week?" Finn asked her. "Yes, your next mission is to Japan, an island on the eastern side of the world." Mineva answered.

"What can you tell us about Japan, Simon?" Seamus asked Simon. "There's a lot to talk about. Back in the day, Japan was a country that was tied with Detroit, Griffin Rock, and Faxian in being technologically advanced. Because of this, they were attacked by Decepticons intending to steal their tech. In response, the Japanese government contracted them to create eighteen drones to protect select cities." Simon explained. "I took some Japanese lessons some years ago along with Korean, but I never got the hang of the pronunciation." Jake commented. "So, are we going to use that ship instead of the groundbridge, Miss Campbell?" Chad asked Minerva. "As part of its maiden voyage, you will enter a groundbridge with the ship to the coordinates of the radio signal we received." Minerva answered.

"So, I guess it's already stocked?" Finn asked. "We're almost finished with loading the supplies and equipment into the ship. Check back in two hours." Minerva informed them. As they walked back towards Hub City, the Minervabot blinks and Minerva is transferred to another prototype Minervabot in a large laboratory where several Minervabots are building a headless Transformer the size of Bumblebee. Another Minervabot walks up to her with a gold bracelet. "The Master Brace is complete." it informed her.

Sometime later, The Voyagers return to the ship with Springer and Fallback on the helipad at the back. They are led to the bridge by a Minervabot. "Look at all the buttons I don't know how to use!" Seamus commented. "Don't worry, this ship uses an autopilot that will steer it to its intended destination and can also be controlled manually." Minerva assured. "Does anyone here know how to drive a ship in case the autopilot is borked?" Jake asked the team.

"It's like flying a transport ship, right?" Elisa offered as she held her hand up. "I based the ship mostly on pre-war blueprints, but the manual controls are like that of Hub transport ships." Minerva elaborated. "Now, onto the crew quarters." Minerva said as she directed them to the exit. As they left the bridge, the Minervabots were loading it up with crates. Inside one crate was Ellie in motorcycle mode.

Much later, the tour concludes with The Voyagers standing on the deck, facing the ocean. "And that concludes our tour. You will soon be bridged to the local range of the distress signal in central Japan. I hope to see you all very soon after your mission." Minerva said. "Bye, mom!" Finn waved to her as she disembarked from the ship. At a console at the dock, a Minervabot was operating it. The boarding steps descend as Minerva walks away from the boat and stands beside the other Minervabot.

On the console, a 3D model of a large groundbridge arch is emerging from the ocean. In reality, the actual arch rises from the sea, towering over the ship. "Wow, that's a huge metal donut!" Jake noted. "Firing up seabridge in three… two… one…" Minerva counted down. A spark lit the middle of the arch before green floods the inside of the ring.

"Prepare to set sail!" Minerva exclaimed. On its own, the ship starts to move towards the arch. "We're moving!" Simon observed. Finn goes to the railing to wave to his mother one last time. "Bye, mom! See you soon!" Finn yelled.

Minerve waves back to Finn with a smile. As the ship enters the arch, a single Minervabot runs to the end of the dock and throws a bottle of champagne at the hull before turning to Minerva and giving her a thumb up. The ship is then fully engulfed into the green before the arch shuts down. A Minervabot approaches Minerva. "The Candy Kingdom requests assistance in defending against an army of dogs." it informed her.

A groundbridge appears on the other side of the world with Ursa Kildare to emerge intact. "We're alive!" Jake exclaimed. "Well, we did survive the last four groundbridge trips, after all. This one would be no different." Chad corrected. "Land ho!" Elisa announced, pointing to the horizon. Ahead of them was a mist that soon dissipated, revealing a landmass. "We're here! Japan: land of the rising sun!" Simon announced.

Ursa Kildare moves into a river that splits in two by a long island in the middle. "Where are we now, Simon?" Finn asked Simon. "We're in the Kyukitakami River, split into two by Nakaze; an island most commonly known for having the Ishinomori Manga Museum. It showcases works of Ishinomori Shotaro; a famous artist and filmmaker known for his superheroes. I guess the distress signal is around here." Simon explained. The ship docks itself on the aforementioned island on its west side. Boarding steps emerge from the hull of the ship as Springer takes off and picks up Fallback.

The Voyagers disembark as Fallback is lowered onto a nearby road. "This place looks empty." Seamus noted. "I'm kinda sensing a pattern here; we go to the signal, we find nobody, and some rando shows up and helps us, the rando being a girl." Jake summarised. "You left the part out where they fall in love with Finn." Simon added. "Fall in love? What are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"You were the only one to be knighted by Vicky, and Sari hugged you real tight and you blushed, we all saw it." Elisa said. "Uhh…" Finn droned as his eyes darted around. "H-hey, Fa-Fallback, where's the s-signal?" Finn asked Fallback, still flustered. His passenger door opens to let his voice be heard. "Just ahead of us, I think you can walk there." Fallback answered.

"Okay, onwards to adventure!" Finn proclaimed as he pointed his arm sword north. He marches in front of The Voyagers as they look at his with awkward looks. "You know, it's just like five years ago when the princesses first fell in love with him. Although if we think about it, I was his wingman since they fell in love with him because I kidnapped them." Simon joked. "Hey, there can only be one wingman and that's me!" Jake retorted. "Yikes, okay man, it was just a joke." Simon said.

They walk towards the domed museum on the other side of the island. Simon was holding a radar-like device in his hand with a rotating dish. "It looks like the signal is coming from inside the museum." Simon said. In the mist, Finn spies a static figure hidden within. "I think I see someone." Finn whispered.

He sneaks towards the figure with his sword ready and dimmed. As he approaches, he sees the figure clearer and clearer. He then finds that the figure is a statue of a man wearing a suit resembling green pectoral and abdominal muscles and a silver insect-like mask. "Well, this is embarrassing. It's just a statue." Finn noted as he retracted his sword. The Voyagers follow Finn and gaze at the statue.

"Simon, is this one of them superheroes you mentioned?" Jake asked Simon. "Yes, this is Kamen Rider Ichigo, or Masked Rider One in English. It's one of Ishinomori's most famous works, and spawned a franchise that lasted seventy-four years. During that time, there had been many characters based on this one that had their own shows, even after Ishinomori's passing." Simon explained. "Why does it look like a bug?" Elisa asked. "I dunno. I guess he liked bugs." Simon said. "I can't believe it's still here after a thousand years. I guess if it can survive a tsunami, it can survive age." Simon added.

"Let's head inside, we can start searching in there for the signal." Finn suggested. As the rest of The Voyagers enter the museum, Finn looks back to the statue. "I bet you were a great hero." Finn said to it before entering the museum as well. Unknown to them, a black car the same model as Bumblebee's vehicle mode pulls up in front of the building. Inside, they search through the exhibits of comic pages and costumes.

"I don't see anything that looks like a radio!" Seamus yelled to the rest of his team. "Keep looking! The signal can't come from nowhere!" Finn replied as he emerged from an "employees only" door. As Chad walked through a windowed hallway, a massive black figure crashes its hand through the window and grabs Chad. "Help! Something's got me!" he screamed. The team runs to his location and looks out the window.

They see a Transformer similar in shape to Bumblebee, but painted black, a flower symbol painted on its left breast, a helmet with a yellow crescent crest, a right eye patched with a yellow decorative eyepatch, and a blue eye opposite to it, identifying the individual as an Autobot. "Who is that? Why do they have Chad?" Finn wondered. "That's one of the Autobot guardian drones of Japan! This one is stationed is Sendai, or at least is supposed to be!" Simon answered. "Get me down from here!" Chad demanded. Suddenly, Fallback and Springer arrive at the scene and punch the guardian in the face, freeing Chad from its clutches.

He falls out of his hand is caught by Elisa. "Thanks, Lennox." he thanked Elisa in relief. The guardian stumbles and faces the two. "Alright, let's pound this bugger into the ground!" Fallback proclaimed. As they lumbered towards the guardian, Springer is taken away by a golden stealth jet with talon-like claws on its underside.

"Springer!" Fallback cried out. "What was that?" Finn wondered as Elisa crawled back into the window hole with Chad. "That was the guardian of Yurakucho!" Simon said. As Fallback was distracted, the Sendai guardian brandishes a sword and charges for him. Fallback quickly notices and blocks the slash with his right shoulder armour.

His shoulder turret then shoots the guardian, causing it to stumble back again. As the guardian was down, the turret continued to fire a flurry of bullets, only to be redirected by the guardian deflecting every one of them with its sword. One of the bullets was directed into Fallback's left eye. "I can't see a bloody thing!" he screamed. "Fallback!" Finn yelled.

He jumps out of the window hole for the rest of his team to follow. They line up in front of Fallback to shield him. "Leave our friend alone!" Finn demanded. The drone doesn't listen and prepares to swing its sword. "Toh!" a voice is heard nearby.

The guardian and The Voyagers look to the top of the building to see another Transformer hidden in the mist, performing the same pose as the Kamen Rider statue. "Huzzat?" Jake wondered. The mist clears, revealing a slim Transformer that appears to transform into a blue car-sized jet and bears a red scarf, mandibles, a blue V-shaped visor, and antennae on its silver boxy head.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The blue Autobot jumps high into the air and is hidden by the mist. A sound that can only be described as "sci-fi electronic screeching" is hears as a glimmer of light appears in the sky. "**Rider Kick!**" a man's voice sounding like a 70s recording screamed from the sky. The Autobot re-appears in the sky with a dropkick aiming for the rogue guardian. The guardian pre-emptively blocks the kick with its giant sword, but the Autobot kicks straight through it and strikes the guardian in the chest, damaging it significantly.

The guardian flies straight into the river behind them as the Autobot lands in front of The Voyagers. "Thanks for the assist." Finn thanked the Autobot. "Finn, that's the local guardian of Ishinomaki." Simon told Finn. "Guys, I can't see. What happened?" Fallback wondered as he covered his optics. "Let me have a look." Seamus offered.

Fallback bends down to Seamus and shows his cracked and dimmed optics. "Yikes. I'll need a workshop for that." Seamus noted. "We still need to find that signal." Finn said. Jake looks at his radar device and it shows that the signal is originating from the Ishinomaki guardian. "I think we already found it. Or rather, it found us." Jake said to the group.

"The guardian is emitting the signal? Who's voice is that, then?" Simon wondered. A groundbridge appears in the sky as floating train tracks emerge from it, leading down in front of the museum. From the portal, a blue and red bullet train with flame decals carrying four storage cars emerged accompanied by a techno jingle as it emerged. The train was also equipped with two forwards-pointing horn-like structures jutting from the sides of the main car that held blue lights. The train stops in front of the museum as a high-pitched whirring dies down.

"Where did that train come from?" Finn wondered. "That's the Liner R.F.G. Type Prime, a promotional bullet train that was supposed to run before the war started. It was based on Optimus Prime because the Japanese loved the Autobots so much." Simon observed. Three storage cars open up, revealing a giant blue mechanical lion, a massive orange robotic hawk, and a purple metallic shark within each of them. They step off the cars and approach The Voyagers, the shark somehow swimming through solid matter. "Who are you?" Finn asked them as he brandished his arm sword.

The mechanical animals transform into robot forms. The blue lion forming into a robot with a similar shape to Fallback, only with lion parts instead of Humvee components. The hawk transformed into a taller humanoid with its wings mounted as shoulders and bears a helmet resembling Jetfire's, but with added antennae on the sides and a chin strap, resembling more like a flight helmet. The shark transformed into a robot that bears the shark head as its chest and its helmet resembled a galea with added pieces jutting into his face under his eyes and a strange shell-like structure that ran from the top of his helmet as a flat face down to his upper back. They all bore blue eyes and rectangular-lipped jaw mechanisms, identifying them as Autobots.

"Ore…" the blue robot said with a gruff voice as he pointed to himself with his right thumb. "Sanjou!" the blue robot continued with a ferocious tone as he outstretched his left arm and bend the other behind him. "…Bot." he added softly. "Uh, can you repeat that again?" Finn asked the Autobot. "[Ah, mou! I just said we're the Sanjobots!]" the blue Autobot whined in Japanese as he stamped his right foot angrily. "These guys look familiar…" Elisa noted.

"Back at Folgan Castle, there was a painting with these guys on them, they're the ninja Autobots; Swordbot Shinobi!" Simon evaluated. "[That's correct! I am Gekisoumaru, the leader of this group!]" the blue Autobot introduced himself. "[I am Hishoumaru, the aerial fighter!]" the orange Autobot introduced himself with a high-toned voice. "[I am Sensuimaru, the aquatic fighter!]" the purple Autobot introduced himself with a tough, but gentle voice. "[We are… _Swordbot_, _Shinobi Team_!]" the all announced at once.

The Voyagers look on in silence as Fallback wanders blindly in the distance behind them. "What did they say?" Finn wondered. In sudden disappointment, the Swordbots fall on their heads with their feet sticking upwards. "The blue one is Gekisoumaru, the orange one is Hishoumaru, and the purple one is Sensuimaru." Simon explained. "Those sound like weird names." Finn noted.

"[Oi, show some respect for your elders! Just because I can't speak English doesn't mean I can't understand it!]" Gekisoumaru scolded Finn as he ducked his head to his level and pointed close to him. Emerging from the main car was a hologram of an angry young Asian woman wearing pink police uniform and a hat bearing the Autobot insignia, sirens covering her ears like headphones, and a microphone emerging from the right siren to her mouth. She ran towards Gekisoumaru and slaps him in the face with a giant paper fan and actually hurts him. "[Ah ta! What was that for, Difficult Woman?!]" Gekisoumaru barked to the hologram. "[Do not yell at guests! This is the first time we've met humans in a thousand years and I don't want you to spoil our first impressions!]" the hologram scolded him.

"Excuse me; can someone explain what happened here? What was with that black Autobot that attacked us?" Jake wondered. "[Eh, the dog can talk?]" Gekisoumaru noted in surprise. The hologram slaps him with the fan again. "[Everyone, go to your car and stay there!]" she commanded the three like a strict mother. He grunts as they return to their train cars and sits with their legs crossed.

"Sorry about them. I am T-A.I., Tactical Artificial Intelligence. I worked with the Non-Biological Extra-terrestrial Species Treaty in Japan before World War Three." the hologram introduced herself with a calmer tone. "What happened here? Where're all the humans? What's with the guardian attacking us?" Finn asked T-A.I. "How do you know about the guardians if you're from outside Japan?" T-A.I. wondered. "You might not believe me, but I'm a thousand years old. I've been to Japan before the war started and know about the guardians and that limited-run train there." Simon explained. "I believe you. Nobody would know that this was supposed to be limited-run at first glance." T-A.I. said.

It all started around one-thousand years ago after the war. The humans were rebuilding their cities and towns after the battles fought there. During the war, the guardians were used to fend attackers, but they were greatly damaged and were taken back to the Secure-T labs for repairs. Decades later, the guardians escaped from the labs without supervisors and attacked every human they saw. With the help of the Swordbot teams, the humans fled underground where they still live to this day as we scoured Japan to prevent anyone from coming in.

We tried hitting the Secure-T labs at the Mega-City Pyramid, but we were beaten by the guardians, even when we thought they were patrolling their home cities. There was one guardian that kept to its programming; Ishinomaki. We found it fighting with Yurakucho and Sendai, so we helped it out. It kept on playing a distress signal from a fellow artificial intelligence for assistance to defeat its friends. The A.I. in question has been missing ever since the war ended.

"Well, we're here now, so we can help!" Finn offered. "Absolutely not!" T-A.I. declined. "Listen, lady! We've been doing stuff like this for over ten years, and we just started exploring the world weeks ago! Here's how it's going to happen: you tell us not to help you, we insist on helping you, we rescue our friend and prove ourselves to you, you let us help you, we successfully help you out, and you fall in love with my brother there, got it?!" Jake ranted. "Jake! I'm not going to fall in love with her!" Finn rebutted. "Either way, that's how it's going to go down!" Jake responded.

"You're really stubborn, aren't you?" T-A.I. said, unimpressed. "Just go back to where you came from. We'll rescue your friend from Yurakucho." T-A.I. said. "Can't we say anything to change your mind?" Chad asked her. "Not unless you can show me some clearance. At the moment, nobody's in charge of me so I call the shots." T-A.I. answered. "Is this clearance enough?" a feminine voice replied from behind The Voyagers.

They look behind and see a figure in the mist. Emerging from the mist was Elita-Two Prime, wearing her Prime mouthplate, adorned with Cybertronian carvings. "Ellie, how did you get here?!" Finn wondered in surprise. "You're… a Prime!" T-A.I. said. "My father was the previous Autobot commander for N.E.S.T. before the war. My name is Elita-Two Prime and as the leader of Cybertron and the Autobots, I am your new superior." Ellie said as she retracted her mouthplate.

"What are your orders, miss?" T-A.I. saluted. "We're going to rescue their friend. When I mean 'we', I mean everyone present except for Fallback over there." Ellie commanded T-A.I. as she pointed to Fallback. Nearby, Fallback walked into a tree and falls down, uprooting the tree. "I shall make the preparations to depart." T-A.I. said. She walks back to the train and enters the cockpit.

"Ellie, how did you get here?" Finn asked her. "I stowed away on your ship. I got bored, so I bridged myself to Earth and got word of your trip to Japan. I saw everything from behind that rock over there." Ellie explained as she pointed to a boulder that Fallback was lying on his back on. "Isn't Optimus going to be worried?" Simon asked her. "He's busy on Velocitron. I'll be back in Iacon before he knows I'm gone." Ellie said. She then looks up at the Ishinomaki guardian.

"Has he always been there?" Ellie wondered. "Oh yeah, I forgot he was standing here." Seamus said. "This is the Ishinomaki guardian. He was one of the nineteen drones built to defend Japan from Decepticons before the war." Simon explained. "How come I didn't notice him from over there?" Ellie wondered. "Maybe he mastered the ability of standing so incredibly still... that he became invisible to the eye." Simon joked.

"I don't get it." Seamus said. "Never mind, you guys are too young to understand it." Simon said as he crossed his arms. "I'll get stumblebutt back to the ship for repairs. You guys go on ahead without me." Seamus said. He walks to Fallback and pounds on his right foot. "Hey, let's get you back to the ship. I'll drive." Seamus said to Fallback.

He transforms into vehicle mode for Seamus to drive back to the ship with him. "Should we check on T-A.I. in the train?" Finn asked Jake. "Yeah! I hope they have snacks!" Jake answered excitedly. "Don't count on it. I doubt you can find any edible snacks around here unless you want pickled whatever." Simon doubted. They all enter the train's passenger section, finding a very clean white interior furnished with boxy red seats parallel to one another with tables between them.

"Look at this place! It looks so fancy!" Elisa said excitedly. "Should we take a seat?" Finn wondered. T-A.I. projects herself in the middle of the room. "Elita-Two Prime, we are ready for departure!" T-A.I. addressed Ellie with a salute. "Okay… then, uh… let's depart?" Ellie commanded with an unsure tone.

"Affirmative, Elita-Two Prime." T-A.I. confirmed. Her hologram disappears as a red L.E.D. sign above the front door displayed Japanese text between an arrow before displaying its translation: "TRAIN NOW DEPARTING. ISHINOMAKI MANGA MUSEUM – YURAKUCHO". "Please fasten your seatbelts. Snacks will be provided during our ride. Have a nice day." T-A.I.'s voice announced. The train suddenly starts moving as The Voyagers stumble back slightly. "Let's get seated!" Simon suggested.

They all sat down on the train seats including Ellie, who barely fit in one seat.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The Voyagers sat at an empty booth on the left side of the car nearest to the exit. Finn sat between the window and Jake on the back seat as Simon and Elisa sat opposite to them. Ellie sat at a booth across them and took up two seats opposite to Chad. The train slowly moves along its tracks as it extends into the sky again. The train then accelerates as it climbs up the tracks, and zooms across the sky to the south.

Finn looks out the window to see the abandoned cities below. "How is this even happening?" Finn wondered. T-AI's hologram is projected in the middle of the room. "The R.F.G. Type Prime was outfitted with RailBridge technology in Two-thousand-five-hundred-and-seven, derived from the Velocitronian RoadBridge technology that allows for tracks to instantaneously manifest below the vehicle. This is to easily traverse the country without using the railways." T-AI explained. "Hey, didn't you mention World War Three before? Does that mean there were two other World Wars?" Jake asked T-AI.

"There were two world wars in the first half of the Twentieth Century, the first one lasting four years, the second six years, and the most recent one is two, the last time I checked." Simon explained. "What was the world fighting over?" Finn wondered. "It's about stopping some countries from taking over the world. Humans are jerky like that." Simon answered. "What about the snacks? Where are the snacks?" Jake asked T-AI. "On the table in front of you is an interactive screen that lets you choose any of the selected snacks, prepared by our on-board food fabricator so it's always fresh." T-AI explained.

Jake touches the screen on the table in front of him and reads through a list of Japanese snacks. "I'll choose the rice balls." Jake said as he tapped on a picture of a rice ball. After touching the screen, his hand sinks into it just like the screen used in Minerva's former server room in Founder's Island. He pulls his hand back out, along with a tray of three rice balls. "Thanks, T-AI!" Jake thanked T-AI before throwing a rice ball into his mouth.

"Do not hesitate to call me for help." T-AI said before disappearing. "Ellie, are you sure you're up for this mission?" Finn asked Ellie. "It'll be fine! I have you guys to help me!" Ellie assured him. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We've done this loadsa times!" Finn agreed. "What if you get hurt? We'll be held responsible and your father might have The Voyagers disbanded!" Simon added worriedly.

"We'll have to be extra careful, then." Ellie said. "All of a sudden, I'm really worried. More than I am after that guardian came after me." Chad commented. T-AI appears once more. "We are approaching Yurakucho. The local guardian is sighted ahead." T-AI announced. "Do you see our friend Springer? He's big, he's green, and he has rotors on his hands!" Finn asked T-AI.

"Here is the footage from the nosecone camera." T-AI said as a holographic screen showing footage from outside appears. Outside, Springer is atop a building with a broken right arm, shooting at the guardian with a pistol as it flies around in its golden stealth reconnaissance jet mode. "That's him! He looks injured!" Finn said as he scooted over Jake to leave his booth. "Where do you think you're going?" T-AI asked Finn. "I'm gonna jump outta this train and rescue Springer!" Finn answered.

"That's not necessary. We have it handled." T-AI assured. "Please return to your seat… and buckle up." T-AI instructed Finn. The L.E.D. display now shows a seatbelt pictogram like the ones on commercial aircraft. The train then accelerates faster, knocking Finn off his feet. "Woah!" he exclaimed.

The tracks in front of the train start spiralling into a corkscrew shape towards the guardian as if it was a roller coaster. As the guardian flies at Springer with cannons emerging from its secondary cockpit, the train rams itself into the guardian. The guardian flies away, but not before the train performs an aileron roll around it in pursuit. Inside the train, everyone is getting rocked about, especially Finn, who didn't get to his seat in time and is bouncing around the interior. "Sorry about that, activating artificial gravity now." T-AI apologized.

Finn then fell from the ceiling onto the floor face-first and finally sticks to it while moaning in pain. The train's first storage car opens up to reveal Gekisoumaru in robot mode. He then falls onto the guardian's right wing engine. "[Oi, Yurakucho! This fight is at its _climax_ before it began! I… have arrived!]" he screeched at the guardian. The train breaks off its pursuit before speeding towards Springer.

The train then stops just in front of him by the open storage car. Finn emerges from a door at the back of the train to walk onto the storage car. "Springer, get on!" Finn instructed Springer. "Doesn't that look a little too small for me?" Springer asked. "Come on! Gekisoumaru is buying us time to get out of here! Get on!" Finn hurried him.

Springer steps onto the car's platform and his feet are magnetized. Finn runs back into the main car. "Let's go!" Finn signalled T-AI. The train departs back to Ishinomaki as Gekisoumaru notices. He jumps off the guardian and transforms into lion mode as he falls into the streets.

The train arrives beside the Ursa Kildare, its track level with the deck. Seamus was repairing Fallback's optics as Springer and the rest of The Voyagers stepped on board. "Springer, you're back!" Seamus said in relief. "Yeah, I need some repairs on my arm. That drone did a number on it when it grabbed me." Springer requested. "Now we're down two 'Bots. Are we still going with that plan to break into that pyramid?" Finn wondered.

"I only need your help to enter the pyramid. The Swordbots will distract the guardians as you enter the city. I was hoping some of your friends would help us out, but they don't look so great right now." T-AI said. "Wait a minute; this is a battleship, isn't it? We can use this to attract more attention from the guardians!" Finn planned. "I think it could work. The guardians can handle heavy firepower, but if my diagnostics on this ship is correct, its cannons could hold them off long enough for you all to enter the city." T-AI added. "Alright, let's plot a course to the Mega-City Pyramid!" Finn declared. The Voyagers and Ellie enter the bridge for Elisa to enter coordinates to Tokyo Bay.

The ship leaves the island as the R.F.G. Type Prime departs. To the crew's surprise, the ship is fairly fast, but slightly slower than the train accompanying them. They soon arrive at Tokyo's coast under an hour with the sight of a massive white pyramid in the middle of its bay. "Look at that thing! It's huge!" Finn pointed out as he and the rest of the team watch from the ship's starboard side. "That's the Tokyo Mega-City Pyramid. It was built by Secure-T in Two-thousand-twenty-five after acquiring blueprints from the Shimizu Corporation and completed in 'Thirty-five. It's basically a city inside a giant pyramid." Simon explained.

The ship docks at a safe distance for The Voyagers (minus Seamus) and Ellie to disembark. They board the R.F.G. Type Prime before they fly towards the Pyramid as the ship steers towards it as well. The train stop in front of a bridge leading to the pyramid for its passengers to disembark. "Alright, so to recap: the humans and Ellie will raid the pyramid while the rest of the Autobots and Ursa Kildare fend off as many guardians as possible while we get them back to normal!" Finn summarised. "Hey, Finn, what time is it?" Jake asked Finn.

"Adventure Time!" they both exclaimed as they fist-bumped each other. "Aww… that's so cute." Ellie commented. "Let's hack us some robots!" Finn declared. As he ran towards the pyramid, a barrage of bullets blocks his path. He looks up to one of the pyramid's trusses to see a green guardian resembling a samurai with a tombstone-shaped car grille on its chest, a helmet resembling a bronze Chinese dragon, a triangular visor, and armed with an alien minigun shielded with a crescent-shaped shield.

"It's Yokohama's guardian! Battlestations!" T-AI announced as she pointed her finger at the robot. Three storage cars open up, revealing Hishoumaru, Sensuimaru, and Ishinomaki's guardian in robot modes. Ishinomaki transforms into a car-like jet and flies towards Yokohama's guardian. Sensuimaru jumps into the bay and transforms into shark mode, but is attacked by a white guardian with blue stripes with a samurai-like body just like Yokohama's guardian manipulating the waters. Hishoumaru transforms into hawk mode, pre-emptively attacking Yurakucho's guardian in vehicle mode as it neared the bay area.

"Quick, before any more guardians arrive!" T-AI hurried The Voyagers. She disappears before the train flies into the sky on rails, assisting Hishoumaru. "Come on, let's go, go, go!" Finn cried out. They run along the bridge connecting the pyramid to the mainland before a guardian resembling Springer with a triangular visor drops in front of them. "Simon, which one is this, and why does it look like Springer?" Finn asked Simon worriedly.

"This is Tachikawa's guardian!" Simon answered. As the guardian pulls out a curved sword from its back and raises it above its head, only to be knocked into the bay by artillery from Ursa Kildare. "Keep moving!" Finn hurried them. They continue towards the pyramid before the bridge collapses in front of them. "The bridge!" Jake exclaimed.

"Who did this?" Finn wondered. A large figure lands in front of them, kicking up dust and knocking them backwards. The dust settles, revealing Megaempress smirking as her aides come to her. "Megaempress, what are you doing here?" Ellie asked dismissively. "I see you have found my playground!" Megaempress began.

"Playground? Were you the one who hacked the guardians?" Simon asked her. "Of course! I love Japan, so, so, so, so much! I wanted it all to myself, so I had Flowspade to command these drones to drive the humans away! So whenever I want to play on Earth, I go here! I can't let you spoil my fun, can I?" Megaempress explained. "We're gonna save this island! Nothing's gonna stop us, not even you!" Finn exclaimed. "Well then… attack!" Megaempress commanded her troops. As they ran towards The Voyagers, Gekisoumaru leaps over The Voyagers and with a single swipe of his claw, pushes the four guards into Megaempress.

He then transforms into robot mode in front of The Voyagers. "[From the start to finish, I'm at a climax!] Ore, sanjou!" Gekisoumaru announced himself as he posed just like when he met The Voyagers. "Gekisoumaru, can you get us across?" Finn requested. "[Okay! Everyone, get on me!]" Gekisoumaru answered before transforming into lion mode. "I'll stay behind and fight these five weebs!" Ellie said as he put up her fists.

"I can't let you fight alone! You guys go on ahead!" Finn instructed his team as they mount Gekisoumaru. "Good luck, Finn!" Jake said before Gekisoumaru jumps again. He leaps over the five Decepticons and runs towards the pyramid. "Bring it on!" Finn taunted as he deployed his arm sword. He is then immediately kicked by Flowspade.

"Finn!" Ellie cried out. Within Ursa Kildare's cargo storage, a white muscle car of Bumblebee's model revs up and shines its headlights. It drives forward towards a hatch in the hull of the ship. An orange track materialises before it, leading towards the bridge. The car accelerates on the track towards the downed Finn.

The car deploys a launcher weapon from its hood and fires a golden ring at Finn. The ring wraps itself on Finn's robotic arm as a bracelet. He notices the bracelet on his arm as he sat up. "What's this?" he wondered as the car pulls up beside him.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

A hologram of Minerva projects from the bracelet. "Hello, Finn. This is a little project I worked on after our first mission: the Master Brace. It allows you to transform into a Headmaster and combine with the included Transtector." Minerva's hologram summarised. Finn then looks at the white car beside him. "I… I can become a Transformer?" Finn muttered. "To commence the transformation, you hold out your hand and say 'Master Brace'." the hologram said as it demonstrated the instructed movements.

"I need some help here!" Ellie yelled to Finn. He stands up and looks towards Five Deck fighting Ellie. Finn throws his right arm forward and yelled "Master Brace!" at the top of his lungs. He is bathed in a blue light that dissipates, revealing white armour similar to Cogman's and a helmet resembling his head but with an opaque blue visor in place of his entire face from his chin to brow. "This is so math!" Finn said excitedly as he looked at his hands and felt his helmet.

"How do I combine with the thing?" Finn wondered. "To transform, shout 'head on'." the hologram instructed. "Okay!" Finn acknowledged. "Head on!" he shouted. The white car swiftly transforms into robot mode and grabs him.

Automatically, he transforms into a head mainly resembling Bumblebee, but in place of eyes there was a triangular visor much like Yokohama's guardian's. The Transtector places him above it for a neck to emerge from its chest that attaches to Finn. "Transtector connected: Afterburn." Minerva's voice announced on Finn's H.U.D. He runs to the Five Deck and yells "Leave her alone, you jerks!" he exclaimed, pointing at them. "Finn?" Ellie said in surprise as she hung onto Moonheart's face. "Ah! It's the human kid! He transformed!" Megaempress said in surprise.

He first fights with Flowspade by karate-chopping her weapon in half before punching face, cracking her right eye like last time. Afterburn slams into Trickdiamond's shield and knocks her down. He vaults over her to encounter the twins Lunaclub and Moonheart, who were still fighting with Ellie. Moonheart was thrashing around blindly after her right eye was punched in by Ellie. "Mega! Mega!" Moonheart screamed.

"Catch me!" Ellie yelled to Afterburn before jumping off of Moonheart's shoulder. She transforms into motorcycle mode, but her wheels are split in two with sawblades emerging from the tires. Afterburn catches her and destroys Lunaclub's right arm rotor. As he runs past the two he picks up a severed rotor blade as a sword. He charges towards Megaempress and leaps into the air with the rotor blade in hand.

Before she could react, Afterburn sinks the rotor blade into her right shoulder. He lands behind her in front of the entrance to the pyramid. Ellie transforms back into robot mode as the rest of Five Deck came to Megaempress' aid. "[My Lady, are you okay?]" Flowspade asked Megaempress in Japanese. "[That human… he's good.]" Megaempress complimented Afterburn.

The rest of The Voyagers exit the pyramid to see Afterburn standing before them. "Hey, who're you?" Jake asked Afterburn. "Guys, it's me, Finn!" Afterburn answered as he turned to them. "Finn?! You're an Autobot now!" Jake said in surprise. "Thank mom for that. She made me a bracelet that turns me into a head for this Transtector, Afterburn." Finn explained.

"We undid the hack on the guardians. They should be back to normal." Simon informed Afterburn. "Look!" Elisa pointed behind Five Deck. The Decepticons turn around to see all nineteen Japan Guardians and the Swordbots standing before them. "No! My toys!" Megaempress whined.

She grabs her comrades and pulls them closer to her to combine into Megatronia. The destroyed remnants of their weapons reassemble into its sword in their hand. They plunge the blade into the bridge, severing it from the guardians. They turn to The Voyagers and swing their sword, destroying a small portion of the pyramid as she failed to hit them. They duck from the rubble falling but as they do, Megatronia grabs Ellie.

"Help!" Ellie cried. "I'll save you!" Afterburn declared. He is kicked in the abdomen, ejecting Finn from the Transtector. The armour disappears as he tumbles along the ground. He turns to look at Megatronia lifting Ellie into the air.

The combiner forcibly transforms her into vehicle mode with their hands with the rear half split apart to the sides. "What's she doing?!" Finn wondered. Megatronia places Ellie on their chest, causing energy to surge throughout their body. The combiner starts to increase their mass at a slow rate. The remnant of the bridge she stood on starts to crumble as they grow.

Eventually, they sink into the bay, only to have their head emerge from it and towers over the Transformers and humans alike, but not as tall as the pyramid before them. They raise their sword into the air, intending to finish off The Voyagers, only to be shot by a mortar round from the Ursa Detroit. Megatronia is thrown into the city back on land. Seamus, Springer, and Fallback watch from the helipad before the human disappears in a column of light to the surprise of the two Autobots. "Ah! What's happening?!" Seamus said before disappearing.

Soon after, the rest of the team at the pyramid are also taken away by the light pillar. The smaller Voyagers members are teleported into the bridge of the ship as they watch Megatronia laying waste to the city. "What happened there? How did she grow so big?" Finn wondered. "Nevermind that! We need to fight her!" Jake said. "How? She's the size of a medium office building!" Simon wondered.

A hologram of Minerva appears in front of them behind the controls. "The Ursa Kildare has detected a gigantic hostile entity. Would you like to commence transformation?" the hologram asked them. "The ship can transform?! We can take her on! If this ship is huge, it'll be even huger when I transforms!" Finn said excitedly. "Honestly I'm not that surprised. I saw a giant finger somewhere when I looked around the ship. "I say we transform! We have to save the Prime, or else Optimus Prime'll axe us!" Chad suggested.

"How do we transform?" Elisa asked the hologram. "All registered ground members must shout 'transform: Ursa Kildare' to commence transformation." the hologram instructed. "You heard mom; let's transform!" Finn declared. They stood in front of the console and faced the window. "Transform: Ursa Kildare!" they all shouted.

"Voice recognition confirmed. Now transforming." the hologram confirmed before disappearing. The ship starts quaking as all entrances to the bridge seal off. The hull splits apart as the rear end raises itself. Emerging from the split hull was a gigantic body, a platform that held a portion of the bridge where The Voyagers stood, and a partially-built head that bore a plate-like helmet with Finn's ears and the Voyagers logo on its forehead, a hollow cavity in place of the eyes and a structure between that and a mouthplate that can only be described as a "handlebar moustache.", like Jake's jowls. The body rises up as the helipads where Fallback and Springer stood upon formed shoulders.

"What in the blazes is going on?!" Fallback panicked. Springer transforms into helicopter mode and carries him away with his magnetic grapples. Its hands emerged with long hook-like fingers. The Voyagers watches as all this happens around them. The entire bridge then moves up the torso and into the head where the windows formed the visor eyes of the robot.

The consoles slide away from the window as six pedestals raised each member from the floor. "This is just like a Megazord!" Simon said excitedly as he looked around. "What's a Megazord?" Finn asked. "I'll tell you later." Simon said. Megatronia stops her rampage to gaze upon the inert Transformer floating in the bay with its legs still formed as half-hulls.

"[What is that?]" Megatronia wondered. "Artificial gravity gyroscope: online. Motion tracker: online. Speakers: online. Do you want to make an announcement?" Minerva asked Finn. "Yeah I do, give us back Ellie!" Finn's voice shouted to Megatronia. Megatronia runs at Ursa Kildare as it sat in the bay. "Where are our weapons?" Finn asked the hologram.

"Sending Night Sword." Minerva said. All the way from Ooo, a railgun emerges from the dock where Ursa Kildare launched from. It fires a round eastwards to Japan. A mere minute later, the sword crashes through Megatronia's left shoulder and into Ursa Kildare's hand, revealing itself as an enlarged Night Sword. "It's a giant Night Sword!" Jake said excitedly.

"That's the ticket! And we're going on a trip to Slashtown!" Finn exclaimed. "Your movements control Ursa Kildare. I suggest you move in synchrony." Minerva advised. The Voyagers run towards the downed Megatronia and stay in place thanks to an omnidirectional treadmill beneath them. Ursa Kildare swims across the bay and swings by Megatronia and hold outs its sword on its left hand to do a swim-by slash to their legs. Megatronia is knocked back into the city as Ursa Kildare swivels its hulls backwards to form legs that step onto dry land, making its height just a few metres taller than Megatronia.

It comes at her with the Night Sword dragging across the road. Megatronia stands up and face them with their Ellie-chest out as Ursa Kildare swung its sword at them. Ursa Kildare pulls the sword away from her and lodges it into a building. "What was that for?" Jake asked Finn. "We can't hurt Ellie!" Finn said.

Megatronia then swings her sword across Ursa Kildare's chest, causing it to crash into a building. "We have to find a way to defeat that thing without hurting Ellie!" Finn said. "I think she's the reason Megatronia is so powerful and huge! We need to pull her away from them!" Simon advised. "How are we supposed to do that? One wrong move and Ellie'll get slashed!" Elisa wondered. A groundbridge appears behind Megatronia for the R.F.G. Type Prime to emerge, blaring its jingle and carrying Ishinomaki's guardian and the Swordbots as they stood on the main train and their personal cars.

"Ore Sanjobot!" Gekisoumaru announced. The train zips around Megatronia so fast that she fails to strike it with their sword. "Guys, keep them busy!" Finn's voice shouted from Ursa Kildare as it got up. It swings the Night Sword on her back for them to turn around. Ursa Kildare grabs onto the cowl of Ellie's motorcycle mode and yanks her off.

In its hands, she shrinks down to normal size and transforms into robot mode. "Ugh… what happened?" Ellie wondered as Ursa Kildare put her on its left helipad-shoulder. "We'll explain later." Finn's voice said. "Finn… wha…?" Ellie muttered. "[You…!]" Megatronia said in disdain before the train rams through Moonheart.

"Let's finish this! I've always wanted to destroy an enemy in a Megazord!" Simon said excitedly. "Diagonal cut, everyone!" Finn instructed. They mimic swinging a sword downwards diagonally from the right which Ursa Kildare follows, slashing Megatronia across their chest. Megatronia falls to her knees and explodes as Ursa Kildare turns away. "Aw, I wanted to see the explosion." Jake whined.

"Cool guys… don't look at explosions." Simon said as he pushed up his glasses. On the ground, the injured Five Deck lay on the ground as Jetfire emerges form a groundbridge. "Ohayo, ojiisan." Megaempress said nervously. "It's five in the afternoon!" Jetfire scolded. He then carried everyone into the portal

Ursa Kildare is returned to the bay for The Voyagers and Ellie to approach T-AI after she parked the train in front of the dock. "I can't thank you enough for what you've did for this country." T-AI thanked Finn. "It's all in a day's work." Finn said. "What are you going to do now?" Chad asked her. "I'll get the people back to the surface, and find that missing A.I." T-AI answered.

"Hope we meet again!" Finn said. T-AI, the Swordbots and Ishinomaki enter the train and fly into a groundbridge into the sky.

THE END


End file.
